


The Truth in Lies.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderbending, fem!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassiopeia hates the Weasley. Right? Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth in Lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It is a Fem!Draco story! Wasn't sure if I'd do one. I do want to warn you that endgame, in my actual story, which is being written, it will be Severus/Fem!Ron and Ron/Fem!Draco. I don't have any other pairings planned for the mixed verses. I know that Fem!Neville/Fem!Dudley is also an endgame, but they stay in the alternate universe.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: I edited some words and things. Hope it is okay.
> 
> I DON'T OWN!
> 
> ENJOY!

 

Cassiopeia Malfoy has always gotten what she wanted. She was a pureblood, part of two major pureblood lines. No one had ever told her no. Until Potter.

"Excuse me?" Cassiopeia did Not take rejection well.

"You heard me. I would rather jump in a lake then be friends with someone as arrogant as you." Oh the bint did not just-

Cassiopeia just glared before turning and exiting the cabin.

She stopped almost immediately. She recognized the red hair and the freckles. Her father had told her of them. Of the family that had way more children than they could afford. She just couldn't help but to antagonize the girl. It would raise her own spirits to see the girl cower from her.

But instead of the reaction that she had anticipated, the girl just shoved past her. The Nerve! Her father had told her that Weasleys were beneath her, so why did that girl just shove past her without so much as a second glance?

She looked behind her, and the Weasley was now all buddy buddy with Potter? Cassiopeia saw red. She vowed then and there to make their lives hell.

* * *

She had some of the nicest robes in Hogwarts. They were silky and wrinkle free, the complete opposite of Weasley's robes. And yet, she couldn't help but wish to be in them. It wasn't so much the robes, those were ghastly, but the fact that, the dirt poor Weasley had friends, even with those disgusting robes, when all she had were a pair of underlings, and a boy that wouldn't stop following her around. She didn't have the easy friendship Weasley had with Potter and Granger. Not that she wants a friendship with Granger, the boy was a mudblood, nasty things.

She let her hand run over her robes, could it be that she was too unapproachable? Were her robes too much, so much that they scared away potential friends?

No, that couldn't be it, she shook her head, stopping her hand on her hip. She was just cautious with her trust, that was all.

She bit her lip slightly when the 'golden trio' entered the great hall laughing with other Gryffindors.

She ended up glaring daggers at the group.

* * *

"That must have cost a pretty penny Weasley, Literally." She couldn't help it by then. They had been doing this for four years. She couldn't help the way her words came out any longer.

Weasley was wearing one of the ugliest dresses, and so ill fit, that Cassiopeia had ever seen. That shade of purple should never, EVER, be worn by a red head, and the bun the girl had put her hair in just accented the ill fit of the dress.

Cassiopeia's dress though, was a brilliant shade of dark green. It fit her perfectly. And her long blonde hair was down, a braid on either side of her face and tied together at the ends. She was the picture of beauty, if she did say so herself.

She had the most expensive dress there. She smirked when Weasley turned red.

"Go away Malfoy." Weasley said, but her voice was low and, was that, yep, her voice was just the slightest bit timid.

"Have fun sitting there, watching your friends having fun." Cassiopeia then went off to dance with whoever she felt like dancing with.

* * *

She had turned to look at the table, to find it empty. She smirked, until she saw the Weasley dancing with a Durmstrang student, her hair had come out of the bun and her grin just made her look, beautiful.

She stopped dancing at once, leaving the dance floor and going to her room. She didn't even care that her date was left there, glaring at her back.

* * *

She has always been taught that as a pureblood, she was higher then everyone else. But she was also taught that there are expectations that are set for her.

She would finish school. Marry. Bare at least one child. Then live the rest of her life as the perfect wife. She would do as what was expected of her. She would be married to the younger Greengrass brother. She would bare a son. She would be the perfect wife. Just like her mother. Just like her grandmother. She would Not break the tradition. She would do as her father told her. She would keep the family name out of the mud.

But then. She couldn't. The families of both Black and Malfoy would be ashamed.

They were old families. Both were at the very least 20 generations of purebloods. None have ever broken the written traditions. None had ever thrown away their lives for something that they couldn't have either way.

And here she was. She had dishonored her family. She stood with her back to the Hogwarts castle. She stood on the side of light.

The Weasley clan, minus The Weasley, stood to her left. The students of Hogwarts stood to her right.

She was the only Slytherin standing there.

She knew her father was among the Death Eaters across from them. Standing somewhere in front of her, directly to the right of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

She felt the throbbing on her left arm. And she felt shame, guilt. She might have been a Death Eater for a time, but she had made up her mind. She couldn't actively try and be a Death Eater. Her father had forced the mark on her, tricked her and scared her into getting the mark. But the death of her mother made her choose, it made her realize that Death Eaters make her sick. Just the thought of following Him made her wish to puke. Made her feel terrible, made her want to be more.

So she stood there, waiting for the Death Eaters to break through the shield, like she knew they would.

She saw them first, but she couldn't say or do anything, hiding herself behind other students. Her Weasley, Potter, and Granger.

They had been missing for some time. They got there just in time for the final battle.

This battle would decide what happened to her if she survived.

If Potter won, she might get off of going to prison because of her choice.

But if He won, she wouldn't be killed, no, she would be tortured to an inch of her life, then healed and tortured again, over and over again until she was nothing more then a mindless thing that is in constant pain. A creature with no purpose.

But she had to try, she had to help. She couldn't live with herself if she fought against the love of her life.

That was another thing. She might not like girls in That way, but her Weasley, Ron, is perfect. It might not be a romantic love, but it couldn't be anything else. The need to protect the girl, and her friends, which was frustrating as she hated both Potter, for the rejection, and Granger, he is a mudblood and a know it all. She wanted her safe, and if protecting the girl and her friends was the way to keep the girl happy, then so be it. And the potential for something worse to come to her if they fail was what she had to face, well, she was a good actress. They would never know how scared she was, never know that she was this close to running and screaming.

But she was a Malfoy. She was, no, she IS a pureblood. No threat was too big to make her back down. She would do everything that she could. It might not be the Malfoy or Black traditions, but she doesn't care. She would make her own traditions. She would make protecting what is yours a top priority, if she survived and the light won, she would make sure that the Malfoy name would be wiped from history herself, and she would write in a new start. She would do everything she can to make the Malfoy's a respected family again.

And it was time. The Weasleys' had reconciled. And the barrier was breaking. It was now or never. She would be strong. She held out her wand and prepared herself for what was to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? I think it matches the assignment. But it might not. Oh well. I like it and I had fun writing it.
> 
> Mars


End file.
